Sideshow
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Things are never what they seem... and some things are what they seem.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Sideshowby Sheryl Martin 

"No, Agent Mulder, I don't see any problem here." Assistant Director Skinner looked over his glasses at Fox Mulder. "Need I remind you that you are supposed to be working on the X Files in addition to your regular duties as a member of the Bureau; not to replace them." 

"But sir..." 

"This is not a discussion. You and Agent Scully will be helping Agents Fuller and Davis for this evening. One night on another assignment won't kill you, Mulder." He closed the folder on his desk. "Bring you up out of the basement into the light, for once..." 

*********** 

"Right." The two older agents sat across from Mulder and Scully at the coffee shop; a folder between them. The grey haired man, Davis, poked holes in his styrofoam cup with a fork as his partner spoke; tapping the table with his fingers. 

"We've been following this guy for weeks." Flipping open the file; he slid a picture of a young man over to the two agents. "Miles Jackson. He's suspected to be part of a large gun running gang. We're just doing surveillance at this point to see what's up." 

"And we're..." Dana Scully had to stop herself from reaching over and breaking Fuller's fingers as they continued to drum on the table top. 

"We just need a second car right now. Our usual second team got taken out by an accident." 

Davis snickered. "Drove into a taxi." 

Fuller ignored him. "They'll be back tomorrow. And you two were free for the night..." 

Dana sighed inwardly. She was free most nights. But this was not how she ever expected to spend her off-hours. Not with these two guys. 

"We'll tag along behind you." Mulder muttered. "Just tell us when to take the lead." 

************ 

"You must have really pissed Skinner off for this one." Scully said quietly as they pulled out into the street behind the other car. Mulder shrugged. "Hey, could be worse... could be in the sewers..." 

"Right." The radio on the seat between them crackled. "There he is." They looked to the left to see a tall handsome man getting into a red sports car and backing out of the driveway as they cruised by. "We'll take the lead for now." 

"You got it." Mulder dropped the radio back onto the seat. "I know there's got to be better things to do..." 

The sports car drove directly to another small collection of houses; stopping in front of a large one. Hitting the horn once, he waited. Davis and Fuller drove by, leaving Mulder and Scully around the corner. 

"He's just picked up his date for the night." 

"Well, at least someone's going to get lucky." Mulder deadpanned into the radio, bringing a smile to Scully's face. 

"Yah, right. Just stay behind us." 

Sauntering in the far lane, they watched as Jackson's car turned to leave the city; heading for the suburbs. Popping a sunflower seed into his mouth, Mulder cracked it loudly. 

"Hope he stops before he hits water." 

After a long hour of driving, they watched as the large screens of a drive in appeared in the distance. With a sigh of despair, Mulder realised that Jackson was heading for the lot with his date. The radio snapped to life. 

"Right... your turn." 

Scully looked at Mulder, her eyebrows raised. He picked up the walkie-talkie. 

"Pardon me?" 

"He's here every Friday night. Look too suspicious for two men to drive in. Didn't Skinner tell you that's why we requested a male/female team?" 

"Skinner is a dead man..." Scully muttered under her breath. Shrugging his shoulders, Mulder reached for his wallet. 

"I'll get this one." He grinned. "Hey, look... a triple bill - Alien, Aliens, Aliens III... this might not be so bad after all..." 

Dana slid down in the seat, thinking of how to cut her wrists with the seat belt. 

Pulling into the far aisle, about three rows from the red sports car, Mulder opened the door. Getting out, he looked back at the unamused woman. "Put in your order for munchies now... once I get back in here, I'm not moving." 

"Popcorn. And lots of pop." She sighed. "Lots of it." 

Davis came over the radio. "We're up here on the hill; got you in our binoculars. We think that she's one of his contacts for the runners... just lie low and don't make any sudden moves." 

Thank god Mulder wasn't there to hear that. She keyed the mike. "You got it." 

Kicking the car door open again, her dark-haired partner reappeared; laden to the hilt with candy and popcorn. "Even got receipts." 

"Shut up and pass the popcorn, Mulder." 

*********** 

Scully yawned. She was just this far from falling asleep. The second movie had just started; and Jackson had only left the car once for some cigarettes and snacks. Mulder, on the other hand, was totally immersed in the movie, chomping loudly on the chocolate bar in his hand. Closing her eyes, she slumped against the car door, trying to not think about her nice, soft, warm bed waiting for her at home. 

"Hey, check this out." Mulder's voice brought her back to wakefulness. He gestured at the sports car. "Guess he didn't come to really watch the movie." 

The windows were rapidly fogging up as they watched; the cloudy glass hiding whatever activity was going on inside. Suddenly the main body of the car began to shift back and forth; leaving no doubt about what was going on. Mulder grinned. 

"Definitely making contact, I'd say." He took another mouthful of pop. "Lucky guy." 

"Oh, right." Dana retorted. "Love to see his pickup lines. Guy probably doesn't have an original one in the bunch." 

"What, like 'oh, the heater in my car is broken'." Fox smiled broadly, passing her a cup of cold coffee. 

"And I don't want you to get cold..." She chuckled. 

"But I do respect you..." 

"Not in the morning, you won't..." 

"But sweetie..." Fox began to laugh. "You're the only woman in my life." 

"I'm the only woman in this car, you mean." A series of giggles began to bubble up from her insides, making her choke on the drink. "Besides, all those other women..." 

"Oh, love... they meant nothing to me..." Fox replied in a deep, macho voice. "There's only room for you in my life." 

"And in your bed." Dana said in a high squeaky tone. 

"Oh, you know I'm not that shallow... I'm not just after your body; you're the most intelligent woman I know..." 

"Well, smart is sexy..." 

At this point they were both barely holding in their laughter; coughing and chuckling at the probable conversation in the car three rows ahead of them. 

Up on the hill, Davis passed the binoculars to Fuller, shaking his head. "Jackson's not the only one getting lucky tonight, I guess..." 

Fuller nodded, noting the steamed-up windows in the other surveillance car. "Guess Spooky really does have a way with women. Who'd have guessed." With a deep sigh, he put the binoculars down. "Lucky guy..." 

*****************"You've become a world-class hopeless romantic.""Not hopeless... hopeful. A world-class hopeful romantic."Joan Wilder -- Romancing The Stone 


End file.
